(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bubble tank and, more particularly, to a bubble tank system for generating bubbles and illuminating the bubbles as they fall from the bubble tank onto a passing vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
Vehicle washing systems have long been known in the art. By way of example, automatic vehicle-washing systems are well-known and are in widespread use for washing passenger automobiles, trucks, buses, railroad equipment, and the like. A typical system includes a conveyor for moving the vehicle through the installation, and a series of power-driven brushes which are moved around the vehicle under a drenching spray of water and soap or detergent to remove dirt and grease. The washed vehicle is given a spray of clean rinse water, and is then moved to a drying station.
While such drenching spray systems are operable for introducing soap and water to a passing vehicle, they require multiple spray heads, each of which is prone to breakage and maintenance. Additionally, typical spray heads introduce a low volume to the passing vehicle and, therefore, are operated under high pressure to be effective. Further, due to the pumps that are required to operate such spray systems, traditional drenching spray systems utilize a lot of electricity and are otherwise not environmentally sensitive. Such spray systems do not evenly distribute the solution as any distribution is largely limited to the location and reach of the spray heads. Finally, typical spray systems do not include unique light systems that provide for a variety of lighting effects.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an environmentally sensitive system for introducing a relatively large volume of soap and water (i.e., bubbles) to a passing vehicle without the need for multiple, high-pressure spray heads. A need also exists for a system that illuminates the bubbles as they fall from the system onto the passing vehicle to provide for a variety of lighting effects.